This Time Won't You Save Me
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: September 23, 1957, I watched my cousin get killed before I was taken by the murderers. Now I'm in this dark box going who knows where. I've been here for hours. The crate is opened and I see one of the murderers. He calls for me to get up and come out. When I do so, shots are fired. Now, I'm a ghost walking down the street. No one can hear me. Then someone calls me, someone human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story idea has been brewing for so damn long in my mind! I finally got around to typing it up and I think this first chapter is good. This is my first ever mystery type story. I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

* * *

Logan's POV

I had been in this box for who knows how long. They took everything from me. It was dark and I could still hear the distant sounds of water rushing. I knew when they handcuffed me and blindfolded me, I was going someplace they didn't want me to see. I figured we were near the docks when I heard them talking about a boat. I could hear the water rushing from a distance, to under me as I walked up a ramp, and then all around me. I thought they were going to throw me into the water but instead I could hear the sound of my shoes against metal.

I knew when I heard the sound of an engine that we were on a ship. I was pushed when they thought I was walking slowly. I was told to step up and I had a feeling that I was inside now. There was a guy pulling me now and the gun that was to my back was no longer there. I could hear the people talking and their voices soon became distant. I was being pulled down steps before I was turned multiple times before I tripped. I fell to the ground before feeling someone pick me back up.

They pulled the blindfold down and I saw nothing but my shadow. I turned around to see a tall Italian looking man. He was really buff and had tattoos everywhere. He bucked at me and I jumped back, making him to laugh as he closed the doors.

I realized I was in a metal crate just before everything went black. I've been sitting in this box now for what felt like hours but I had no way to tell. I could hear voices but they were distant and of different thick accents so I had no idea what they were saying. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about how I got into this.

My cousin, Alana, told me that she dumped her boyfriend and we went out to celebrate because the guy was a complete mess. He was verbally abusive and I told her that if that ever turned to physical, she better end it with him. I suggested that she should end it before it could even get to that. I was happy that for the first time in a long time, she took my advice.

Never in a million years would I guess that her boyfriend was in a gang. I just couldn't believe that it happened so quickly and she was still probably laying there dead, unless they moved her or something. I couldn't help but cry. She was like a sister I never had. We did everything together and I told her everything. She told me about all of the crazy stuff she and her sister did and I told her that I was gay. I let out a small laugh as I remembered her reaction. She didn't believe me until we were walking and I pointed out a really cute guy. She flipped, but in a good way.

Of course, we never told anyone because who knows how people would react. But now, I would scream it to the world and live my life without fear but I have a strong feeling that my skin won't be seeing the sunlight again. We shouldn't have moved here in the first place. We thought that we could just run away from the family and live life together. I didn't think that when she got into this relationship we would end up like this. I mean, no one would.

Now, all of my thoughts are running rapidly and I have the memory of her being shot with a shotgun to her chest replaying over and over in my head. I couldn't control my emotions and I was just crying and shaking all over. My thoughts and everything stopped and I could hear heavy footsteps against metal. I just knew they were coming for me. I heard the footsteps stop outside the doors and I tried to pull it together but fear controlling everything.

A part of me wanted to stand really close to the door so that when they opened it, I could run but then I realized that I was on a boat and I can't swim. Another part of me just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide in the corner and pray that my clothes are dark enough to seem like I was invisible. I turned away from the bright light that burned my corneas from being in the dark for so long. I heard a deep voice say, "Step out here."

I walked to the front of the metal crate and slowly stepped out, swaying a little with the boat. When I looked to my left, I gasped as I stared into the barrel of the gun. I quickly closed my eyes and prayed that I would have an instant death and would be seeing Alana in a few seconds. Then my ears are filled with the sound of the gun going off before everything goes white.

* * *

In a flash, everything's black and the ringing in my ears slowly turns into the sound of car horns and heels against pavement. I opened my eyes and they slowly adjust to people walking past me. I look down to see that I'm standing on the sidewalk, outside of some building.

As the people walked past, none of them seemed to notice me. The women strutted past me in their trench coats while the men walked past me, not one raising their caps to greet me like they did each other. I had no idea what street I was on, so I turned around to see if I could find some sense of direction. A woman was walking directly towards me and I had nowhere to move. I gasped as she walked directly through me.

What was I?

Was I nothing?

Am I dead?

How did I get here?

Where did I come from?

I tried to remember anything before this but I was coming up with nothing. Another man was walking towards me and I stood my ground and watched as he walked through me. I don't know what's going on.

"Sir?" I said to a man as he walked past me.

"Ma'am?" The woman just kept going on about her day. I watched her walk past me and my eye caught her reflection in the glass of the coffee shop. I rushed over to it and stood there in shock. I turned to see what I was looking at in the glass, which was the people on the other side of the street. I looked back at the glass and I didn't see myself.

Is this what it feels like to be dead?

But how did I die?

I looked around and started calling for someone to help me. If I scream loud enough, hopefully someone will hear me. As another person walked through me, I felt tears run down my face. I reached up and wiped them away as more came down. This had to be some horrible dream I was having. I heard the sound of a garbage truck coming down the street and got an idea. I wiped my tears as I stepped off of the curb and into the street. I stood directly in front of the truck and it didn't seem to slow down as I closed my eyes.

"Hey!" I turn my head to see some guy looking directly at me as the people on the street stop to look at him. He obviously came from inside the coffee shop because he was standing in the doorway with a little coffee stain on his collar.

"Me?" I asked him, my voice choking up a little.

"Yes, look, my name is Carlos Garcia and I am a police officer. I need you to come back on the sidewalk now." He couldn't be talking to me. No one else could see me or hear me. I turned to look and see if someone else was in the street but it was just me and this truck coming towards me, getting closer by the second.

"I'm talking to you. Please, just don't do what you're thinking. Just come over here, I can get you a coffee and we can talk about it." Everyone on the sidewalk was now looking at him like he was crazy but he was just staring at me.

"I don't want any coffee." I told him and he took a step out the coffee shop, onto the curb.

"Okay, well, what do you want?"

"I-"

"Just come over here and tell me."

"I don't know what's going on." I told him.

"Why isn't the truck slowing down?" He seemed to be talking to himself at this point.

"MOVE!" He yelled and when I looked forward, I was staring into the front of the truck before there was darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about a cliffhanger. As a writer I live for cliffhangers, especially since this is the first chapter and as you can tell something mysterious is going on. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is something I've been thinking about entirely too much. Since this is my first mysterious type of story, I was trying different things and asking my friends how they think it would work before I finally had this gem of a chapter. It took longer than expected to get this done but better late than never. So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Carlos' POV

I stood there in shock as the truck slammed into this man. As the truck kept driving forward, there was nothing there. I looked around the area he was standing in and there wasn't a trace of him. I heard mumbling and I turned to see everyone on the sidewalk looking at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back onto the sidewalk.

"Go on about your business." I told them as I walked into the coffee shop. I walked back to my booth and sat down, sighing. Was I losing my mind?

"What the hell was that?" My waitress, Camille, said, looking down at me with a hand on her hip.

"I really don't know. I thought there was a guy there trying to kill himself."

"Okay, I think it's about time we put you on decaf." She said, taking my cup. I sat there in my booth and went over what just happened. I clearly saw him looking into the window of the coffee shop. He was crying and screaming and everyone just ignored him. I had never seen something like this in my life. Everyone is usually so nice and caring. An old woman came up to me and smiled.

"Are you okay there, son? I saw you out there in the street yelling. I think you could go for a little nap and stop drinking all of this coffee. An officer like you has probably seen some things that's weighing on your mind."

See what I mean? I never even spoke to this lady but I still nodded my head and she went on with her day. When Camille came back, she sat down in the booth with me.

"Look, we've been friends for a long time and I really don't need to be the waitress with the weird cop for a friend." Camille told me and I sighed.

"So, I take it you didn't see that guy out there."

"What guy? Carlos, really. I think you should go home and get some rest."

"Camille, its still morning."

"Yeah but I don't think you got in all your rest. Just call out of work or something."

"I can't do that. Shoot! I can't be late either. Bye Camille." I said, getting up, getting my coat and giving her a hug as she went back to work.

"Try not to yell at anything on your way there." She said as I walked out, waving her off.

As I headed to work, I couldn't shake the image of the guy's face. He looked horrified but I don't know why he was standing in the middle of the street. He looked confused and- ugh, I'm going insane. I headed into my building and took the steps to the second floor. I headed into my office and greeted people I passed.

* * *

It was around lunch time and I was swamped with reports about some mafia trashing stores. I am getting tired of all of these guys thinking they're better than everyone else. All of these reports were after they have exited the building. Every time I send a team there, it's nothing but trash and no type of evidence.

"Boss, they found another body." My assistant said, peeking through the door.

"Send a team over to investigate and I want a full DNA search of the place and I want everyone who's DNA showed up in my office."

"I took the liberty of doing that and they only found one person's DNA and it's the person's blood everywhere."

"Fuck." I said, laying my head on the desk. I heard the door close before I heard a gasp. I jumped up to see the guy that was in the street, standing right in front of me. I quickly reached in my drawer and pulled out my gun.

"Don't move." I told him and he stared at me in shock.

"W-Where am I?"

"I'm Officer Garcia and you're in my office."

"How did I get here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. Sit down." I told him. He sat down in the chair and I put my gun back into my drawer. "Explain to me how you managed not to get hit by that truck and disappear at the same time."

"I-I don't know. It just happened." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. He's supposed to be dead. From what I've seen, he isn't supposed to be in front of me right now. He's supposed to be in someone's morgue.

"How did you find me here?"

"I don't know. I-Everything went black when the truck got close to me and when light came back I saw you pointing the gun at me."

"This is fucking insane. Are you some type of witch?"

"N-No, I don't think so. I've never done anything bad in my life. I-I don't kn-know why I'm here? I-I can't remember anything." He said before he started sobbing.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I told him when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in." My assistant opened the door and smiled awkwardly.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go on my break now."

"Sure." I said before he closed the door.

"Wait." I said, getting him to come back.

"Yes."

"Do you see something out of place?"

"No, not really. Just you looking a little out of place."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, just go on your break." I told him, waving him off. He closed the door and this guy sitting in the chair just looked at me in shock. "Don't say anything. I know he didn't see you." I sat back down behind my desk and rubbed my temples as I tried to come up with something reasonable.

"Am I a ghost?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. Both of our eyes widened in shock when he stuck his hand through the desk.

"I guess that answers your question." I told him as he looked down at his hand.

"I don't understand."

"How you became a ghost?"

"I don't remember anything." He said, looking at me with tears in his eyes. I grabbed a tissue off of my desk but then I remembered and when he saw me it made him cry more. I sat on the edge of my desk in front of him, trying to figure out a way to console him. Normally, I would give someone a pat on the shoulder or a tissue but all of that would just go through him.

"Sir, you have to remember something."

"All I remember is a bright light and then I was on a sidewalk and then I-"

"You tried to re-kill yourself."

"I didn't try to kill myself."

"Well, I mean, you were standing in the middle of the street."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" He yelled, standing up. He was scaring me a little but I couldn't let it show.

"Calm down, if you weren't trying to kill yourself what were you trying to do?"

"People were walking pass me, ignoring me. They even walked through me. I thought I was in a bad dream so I tried to wake myself up."

"That's a weird way of going about it."

"I panicked okay!" He yelled again before slowly disappeared. When he was gone, my door opened and one of the mail boys came in. He stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." I said as he placed my mail on my desk and left the room.

I got up and sat in the chair that the mystery guy was just sitting in and it was cold. I don't know if I'm losing my mind or if all of this is actually real. I figured the only thing that could get my mind off of all of this foolishness of today was to throw myself into my work until this guy came back.

* * *

"Alright guys, see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Carlos. Make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"I will." I said before I walked out of the office building. I had to explain to some of my co-workers why I was looking a little rough and the best I came up with was I needed more sleep.

As I walked home, I was still thinking about that guy. He hasn't shown up since earlier today in my office and I found myself looking for him. I shook my head as I walked into the front door of my building, heading up the stairs. I took out my keys and opened the door and smiled. The sun hasn't set yet and I still had time to watch it happen. I took off my jacket and hat, placing both of them on my coat rack before I grabbed me a bottle of water. I grabbed my keys and quickly headed to the roof.

The sun was beginning to set as I reached my same spot on the backside of the building. I sat up down on a crate that was up there and sighed as I watched the sun set. It was something that my mother and I did before she died. Ever since my father died, she had always made sure that we spent as much time together as possible. She would always make dinner and we would go to the roof of our building and eat it in silence as we watched the sun set. She always spoke about how she and my father use to do the same thing when they go their new house.

Sometimes it feels like they're next to me when I've had a particularly tough day. I smiled a little to myself when I remembered the last time me and my mother had this moment. She told me that she was proud of the man I've become and this was back when I was just a regular ole cop. Now I'm at the top and I know she's probably more proud of me than ever. I know my father is proud of me because this is the exact position he was in when he met my mother. I had closed my eyes when I started thinking about my parents and when I opened them, I gasped at the figure in front of me and fell off of the crate.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"No, it's fine." I said, collecting myself and standing up, using the crate to help. I recognized that voice and when I looked towards the person, I gasped again seeing that it was the guy. There was a silence in between us as I stared at him. I could see the sun setting almost through him. It looked to be as if I were looking through a darkened window. When he noticed my shocked gaze, he looked down at himself and looked at me as if I could do something about it. I picked myself up off of the ground and dusted off my pants.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier." I told him but I could see that he was still distracted by the transparency of his body.

"Sir." I said, getting his attention. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and I wanted to help him so much but if he doesn't know who he is, then there's no way I could help him.

"How about we go inside and we can properly talk things out without having me look clinically insane." He nodded at my words and I moved the crate back to an upright position before I walked over to the door. I opened the door and held it open for him before the realization hit me that he could've probably went right through. He didn't seem to notice my slip up, so I followed him, careful of not walking through him.

Once we reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He stood in the middle of the room and I walked over to my kitchen, where I grabbed a pen out of the coffee cup I had filled with them. I opened one of the drawers looking for my pad of paper. When I didn't see it, I walked into my bedroom to find it on top of my dresser. When I came back out, he wasn't there anymore. I sighed heavily before throwing my pad and pen on the coffee table.

"Get it together Carlos." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I sighed once more before I unbuttoned my shirt. I took it off as I turned around and screamed again when he was behind me.

"You cannot keep scaring me like this, it isn't good for my health." I told him and I could tell he wasn't paying attention. He was looking pass me and I turned around to see that he was looking at the window. I stepped in front of his line of vision and he shook his head before he looked at me. He looked down at my shirtless chest before he looked back at my face.

"Sir, you seem confused and for my sanity and yours, can you please stay in one spot." I told him and he sighed.

"That's the thing. I don't know how long I'll be here before I vanish."

"Okay, so you acknowledge that you vanish. Okay, I'm not too crazy." I said, sitting down. I grabbed the pad of paper and pen before I wrote it down. I wanted to write his name at the top of the paper but I realized I didn't know it.

"Um, what's your name?" I asked him and when I looked up he wasn't there anymore. I almost sighed before I heard what sounded like crying. I turned around to see that he was looking at the pictures of me and my family. I still remember the day we took those because that was also the same day that our dog birthed puppies.

"Sir, do you have a name?" I asked him and he turned to me with a shocked expression.

"I don't know my name." He started looking frantic and I remembered what happened last time he got upset.

"Sir, okay, just…lets go through some names and if they sound like yours, then, we'll go with it until you remember."

"What if I never remember?" He asked me as he walked around the couch.

"Then you'll have a new name." I told him and he sighed.

"Okay, how about John." I asked and he shook his head.

"Michael."

"Maybe."

"I'll write it down and we can cross it off if it doesn't match after all."

"Okay."

"Howard."

"No."

"Okay, stop me when you think I'm close."

"Okay."

"Victor, Francis, Josh, George, Tom, Bob, Danny, William, Oliver, James, Brandon, Richard, Liam, Pa-"

"Wait!"

"Yeah."

"I think it starts with an L." He told me and I nodded. I laid down on the couch and moved a throw pillow under my head.

"Okay, so it starts with an L so that's a good start." I told him and he nodded from his standing position. I wanted to tell him to sit down but he looked too nervous to sit down. I wrote down every vowel and pronounced them all for him. When he didn't respond the first time, I did it again and he gasped.

"It's definitely a 'Lo' sound." He said and I nodded, writing it down. I yawned and adjusted myself on the couch. I could hear him trying to figure out what letter would be next and I could feel my eyes closing. I don't know how long I was sleep but I was woken up by his voice.

"I remember my name." He said smiling. I sleepily nodded as I watched him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's Logan!" He said before the room was filled with silence. I nodded as I opened my eyes slightly. When he wasn't there, I sighed and turned over on the couch and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Logan finally remembered his name! Of course with that comes with him getting over emotional and well, you see how that works. I love the introduction of Carlos' character because you can really see how much he's working and how everyone can tell he's not normal. I particularly love his relationship with Camille. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated! :D**


End file.
